undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr (typiquement /ˈæz.ɹiː.əl ˈdʒɹiː.məɹ/) est l'enfant biologique de Toriel et Asgore, ainsi que le frère adoptif de l'humain(e) tombé(e). Il est le boss final de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, ainsi que le principal antagoniste caché d'Undertale. Profil Apparence Asriel a une apparence similaire à celle de ses parents, avec de longues oreilles, un museau et des crocs visibles. Dans sa forme initiale, il porte un pull vert rayé jaune à manches longues et un pantalon. God of Hyperdeath Le nom de cette forme est donné directement dans le jeu, où l'option "Check" décrit Asriel comme étant "the absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" dans cette forme. La sclère de ses yeux devient noire, ses crocs deviennent plus longs et il possède une paire de cornes. Il porte une longue robe sombre à manches longues blanches, avec une Delta Rune sur le devant, rendant sa robe identique à celle de Toriel. Il porte également un grand collier avec un médaillon semblable au Médaillon Cœur. Angel of Death Bien que cette forme ne soit pas directement nommée, elle ressemble fortement à la Delta Rune, qui ressemble à un "Ange de la Mort" dans une prophétie dans l'Underground. Dans cette forme, son corps devient également plus géométrique, ses cornes plus longues et ses dents plus tranchantes. Une paire d'ailes changeant continuellement de couleurs lui sont apparues, et le bas de son corps ressemble à un cœur. Personnalité Avant sa mort, Asriel était connu pour être un enfant adorable qui adorait les blagues. Après être revenu à la vie sans son âme en tant que Flowey, il lui était devenu impossible de ressentir quelconque sentiment."As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me... I not only have my own compassion back... But I can feel every other monster's as well." - Asriel Après avoir regagné temporairement sa compassion en redevenant lui-même, il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il a fait à Frisk et réalise la gravité des actions qu'il a effectué lorsqu'il était une fleur."I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders... There's no excuse for what I've done." - Asriel Histoire thumb|124px|Asriel avant les événements d'Undertale. Avant les événements d'Undertale, Asriel avait trouvé l'humain(e) tombé(e), qui était le premier humain à tomber dans l'Outremonde. Asriel était ensuite devenu son frère adoptif ainsi que son meilleur ami. Avant que l'humain(e) ne meure, son dernier souhait était de de voir les Fleurs Dorées de son village, à la Surface. Après sa mort, Asriel avait absorbé son âme, qui avait alors fusionné avec la sienne. L'humain(e), qui avait désormais une partie du contrôle du corps d'Asriel,"Frisk, when and I combined our SOULs together... The control over our body was actually split between us." - Asriel avait porté son propre cadavre à travers la barrière jusqu'à son village natal."They were the one that picked up their own empty body." - Asriel Les villageois croyaient que le monstre était à l'origine de la mort de l'enfant, et ils avaient alors lancé une attaque. La fusion Asriel/humain(e), gravement blessée, était ensuite retournée dans l'Underground et y mourut. Lors de sa mort, la poussière d'Asriel s'était éparpillée à travers le jardin, y laissant ainsi son essence. thumb|100px|Asriel dans sa forme de fleur, Flowey. Quelques temps plus tard, Alphys, pour ses expérimentations, avait injecté de la détermination dans la première fleur dorée à avoir éclose dans le jardin, juste avant que la reine ne s'en aille.ENTRY NUMBER 8: I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live? Les expériences initiales sur la fleur semblant infructueuses, Alphys avait rendu l'échantillon à Asgore.ENTRY NUMBER 15: Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : ) Une fois la fleur replantée, Flowey s'est réveillé dans le jardin. Bien que l'essence d'Asriel avait confié les souvenirs de ce dernier à Flowey, il avait rapidement constaté que ni sa mère et ni son père ne lui procuraient des sentiments."I didn't feel anything at all. I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared!" - Flowey Il ne possédait plus son âme et était alors incapable de ressentir de l'amour, de la joie ou de la compassion. Grâce à la détermination injectée par Alphys, Flowey avait ainsi pu obtenir le pouvoir de sauvegarde. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord décidé d'utiliser son pouvoir pour aider l'Underground et ses habitants, mais trouvait cela ennuyeux après quelques temps. Il avait alors commencé à tuer les monstres. Route Neutre Asriel n'apparaît pas pendant la Route Neutre. Cependant, lorsque le protagoniste tombe dans la décharge, la voix d'Asriel peut être entendue dans un souvenir de l'humain(e) tombé(e). Par la suite, son histoire est racontée par les monstres qui sont rencontrés en traversant Nouvelle Maison. Route Vrai Pacifiste thumb|220x220px|Les amis de Frisk, piégés par les lianes. En regardant bien l'arrière-plan, l'on peut apercevoir une des parties de [[Photoshop Flowey.]] Dans le Labo Originel, le protagoniste découvre que l'humain(e) tombé(e) et Asriel avaient un plan pour se rendre à la Surface et récupérer six âmes humaines supplémentaires. L'humain(e) avait eu l'idée de s'empoisonner soi-même avec des boutons-d'or afin qu'Asriel puisse absorber son âme et ainsi passer à travers la barrière. Lorsque l'humain(e) était sur son lit de mort, Asriel lui avait confié qu'il ne pensait plus que c'était une bonne idée; cela a amené ce dernier à trahir son/sa frère/sœur et à abandonner leur plan."They were the one that wanted to... ...to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. And then, because of me, we... Well, that's why I ended up a flower." - Asriel, épilogue Après avoir restauré l'énergie nécessaire au fonctionnement de l'ascenseur, le protagoniste reçoit un appel téléphonique qui provient possiblement d'Asriel, qui confond le protagoniste avec son/sa frère/sœur adoptif/ve. thumb|182x182px|Les autres monstres, encourageant le protagoniste. Flowey apparaît lorsque les amis du protagoniste sont réunis pour arrêter le combat entre Asgore et le protagoniste. Une liane appartenant à Photoshop Flowey apparaît alors, et piège les amis du protagoniste. D'autres monstres arrivent ensuite, encourageant le protagoniste à continuer de se battre. Flowey absorbe alors les âmes de tous les monstres dans l'Underground (à part Napstablook et Mettaton), ainsi que les six âmes humaines, ce qui lui permet de se transformer en Asriel. Asriel salue le protagoniste en appelant celui-ci , avant de se transformer en tant que ASRIEL DREEMURR, le Dieu de la Mort Ultime (God of Hyperdeath). Il informe ensuite le protagoniste qu'il se fiche à présent de détruire le monde, et souhaite juste désormais réinitialiser la timeline, afin que tout recommence depuis le début. Il annonce ensuite que sa première forme n'est qu'une fraction de son réel pouvoir, et se transforme alors en un "Ange de la Mort" (Angel of Death). Asriel dit au protagoniste que ce dernier va mourir dans un monde où personne ne se souvient de lui/elle. Le protagoniste appelle les âmes perdues à l'intérieur de l'âme d'Asriel et les aident à se souvenir de leur amitié avec le protagoniste. Une fois que toutes les âmes perdues aient regagnées leurs souvenirs, le protagoniste réalise qu'il reste encore quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être sauvé. Le protagoniste appelle alors le nom de celui-ci, et quelques images dans des tons sépias défilent alors. Les images montrent Asriel et son/sa frère/sœur ensemble lorsque ce(tte) dernier(e) était tombé(e) dans l'Outremonde. thumb|Asriel pleurant après qu'il ait repris sa forme d'enfant. Asriel commence alors à pleurer et retrouve sa forme originelle. Il réalise alors que le protagoniste n'est pas son/sa frère/sœur adoptif/ve, et lui demande donc quel est son véritable nom. Le protagoniste répond "Frisk". Il explique alors à Frisk combien les autres monstres l'aiment, et s'excuse à Frisk de les avoir blessés. Il détruit ensuite la barrière qui séparait l'Underground de la Surface et rend les âmes aux monstres. Il dit ensuite à Frisk qu'il doit s'en aller; Frisk a alors le choix de faire un câlin à Asriel et de le réconforter avant que celui-ci ne parte ou non. Lorsqu'Asriel s'en va ensuite, ce dernier dit à Frisk de prendre soin de ses parents pour lui."Well... My time's running out. Goodbye. By the way... ...take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?" - Asriel Épilogue Asriel se trouve près du lit de fleurs sur lequel Frisk est tombé(e) au début du jeu. Il est possible de lui parler seulement immédiatement après son combat de boss; si le joueur regarde les crédits de fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste et recharge le jeu ensuite, Asriel n'apparaît pas. Asriel a une longue discussion avec Frisk et lui offre une philosophie bien différente que lorsqu'il était une fleur : "Ne tue pas, et ne te fais pas tuer". Après la séquence des crédits, en relançant le jeu, Asriel a repris la forme de Flowey et supplie de "laisser à Frisk la chance de vivre une vie heureuse" ("Let Frisk go") et de permettre à tout le monde de vivre leurs vies."So, please. Just let them go. Let Frisk be happy. Let Frisk live their life." - Flowey Route Génocide Après que le protagoniste ait tué Toriel, Flowey dit à celui/celle-ci qu'il/elle n'est pas vraiment humain,"You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me." - Flowey et confond alors le protagoniste avec le premier enfant, lui disant qu'ils sont toujours inséparables même après toutes ces années."You're , right? We're still inseparable, after all these years..." - Flowey Lorsque le protagoniste arrive à Nouvelle Maison, Flowey l'accueille et lui raconte son histoire en tant que fleur, et notamment comment il a découvert sa capacité à sauvegarder. Au fur et à mesure du dialogue, il se rend compte que le protagoniste n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, et il est alors effrayé pour sa propre vie. Il s'empresse ensuite d'annuler le plan qu'il a établi avec le protagoniste, et dit à celui/celle-ci de le laisser tranquille. thumb|left Après que le protagoniste ait vaincu Sans, celui/celle-ci tue facilement Asgore. Flowey détruit l'âme d'Asgore et tente de convaincre le protagoniste à coopérer avec lui à nouveau une ultime fois, espérant ainsi sauver sa propre vie, et révélant alors sa vraie identité d'Asriel durant cela."After all, it's me, your best friend! I'm helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way." - Flowey Il pleure alors et supplie le protagoniste de ne pas le tuer, en vain."I can help... I can... I can... Please don't kill me." - Flowey En combat * Voir Asriel Dreemurr/En Combat. Relations Protagoniste Dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Asriel confond le protagoniste avec le premier humain et l'appelle alors "son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e)". Après le combat final, Asriel réalise que Frisk n'est pas le premier humain et lui demande donc quel est son vrai nom. Il dit plus tard à Frisk, si celui/celle-ci retourne près du lit de fleurs du début, qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision d'avoir résisté à son/sa frère/sœur, décision qui a causé leur perte."I did the right thing. If I killed those humans... We would have had to wage war against all of humanity." - Asriel Le Premier Humain (Chara) thumb|Asriel et sa famille, avant les événements d'Undertale.|200x200px Asriel trouve le/la premier(e) humain(e) à être tombé(e) dans l'Underground. Il devient son meilleur ami après l'avoir aidé(e), puis son frère après que Toriel et Asgore aient décidés de l'adopter."Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own." - Dialogue fin neutre Asriel et l'humain(e) avaient élaboré un plan ensemble, qui consistait à ce que l'humain(e) s'empoisonne pour qu'Asriel puisse absorber son âme après la mort de l'humain(e) et ainsi se rendre à la Surface et collecter six autres âmes humaines, dans le but de briser la barrière. Après que l'humain(e) ait porté son propre corps jusqu'à la Surface, Asriel avait finalement résisté au désir de celui/celle-ci d'utiliser leur pouvoir maximal pour tuer les humains, et ces derniers avaient alors décidés d'attaquer. Avec le corps vide de toute âme de l'humain(e) dans ses bras, Asriel était retourné dans l'Underground et y était mort. Sa poussière s'était alors répandue sur le lit de fleurs à Nouvelle Maison. Asgore Asgore est le père d'Asriel. Dans de différentes timelines, au moment où Asriel se réveillait en tant que Flowey, Asgore était le premier à le trouver. Asriel avait informé Asgore de son identité, espérant ressentir quelconque sentiment et peut-être retrouver sa forme originelle. Malheureusement, il se rend compte qu'il ne ressent aucun sentiment envers Asgore. Asgore pense que laisser le protagoniste s'échapper de l'Underground avec son âme est ce qu'Asriel aurait voulu."I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my son... ...what ASRIEL would have wanted." - Asgore L'habitude d'Asriel à dire "gosh", "golly" et "howdy" vient probablement d'Asgore. Dans les timelines actuelles, Asgore ignore que Flowey est Asriel. Toriel Toriel est la mère d'Asriel. Dans d'anciennes timelines, après que ses tentatives de ressentir à nouveau des sentiments envers Asgore aient échouées, il s'était tourné vers Toriel, dans l'espoir de ressentir à nouveau de l'amour pour elle. Cela a également été en vain, puisqu'il est incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour les autres sans son âme. Toriel ignore, tout comme Asgore, que Flowey est Asriel. Alphys Alphys a créé sans le vouloir Flowey, qui est l'un des résultats des expérimentations d'Alphys avec la détermination. Il n'est pas mentionné qu'Alphys connaissait Asriel. Sans Dans l'une des fins neutres, Flowey décrit Sans comme étant "le frère-déchet de Papyrus" ("Papyrus's garbage brother") et un "sac poubelle souriant" ("smiley trashbag") et a beaucoup de mépris envers lui. Apparemment, Sans "lui a causé plus qu'un nombre raisonnable de resets", comme si dans les précédents essais de Flowey avec sa capacité à sauvegarder, il avait été obligé de le combattre et avait été vaincu de nombreuses fois par Sans. Papyrus Asriel, en étant Flowey, pense que Papyrus est une personne amusante à embêter, ce qu'il faisait avant les événements d'Undertale, et pendant ceux-ci. Papyrus a crée le fan-club de Flowey de nombreuses fois."Are you trying to start the Flowey Fan Club? Because if you want to join THAT... You'll have to talk to Papyrus. Yeah, he started one. A few different times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with. Took me a long time to get bored of that one." - Flowey, dans l'une des fins neutres Flowey parle de Nouvelle Maison à Papyrus à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, lui demandant d'y réunir tout le monde. Galerie Asrieltarot.png | Carte de Tarot représentant Asriel sous forme God of Hyperdeath. Asrieltarot2.png| Carte de Tarot représentant Asriel sous forme Angel of Death. Détails * Le nom d'Asriel a différentes possibles significations ou origines. ** Le nom d'Asriel est une fusion des noms de ses parents, As''gore, et To''riel, idée qui vient probablement d'Asgore, qui est très mauvais pour donner des noms. Une chose intéressante à noter est que cela suit la tradition anglo-saxonne, d'où la langue anglaise a importé des noms tels que Albert, Edgar ou Wilfred. ** "Asriel" pourrait être un dérivé de "Azrael", l'Ange de la Mort dans le Judaïsme et l'Islam. Gerson fait mention d'un Ange de la Mort dans son explication sur la prophétie de la Delta Rune. ** "Asriel Dreemurr" est un anagramme de Serial Murderer. ** "Dreemurr" se prononce comme le mot "Dreamer", comme le fait allusion l'action "dream" durant son combat, et son thème "Hopes and Dreams". ** "Asriel" est également un nom d'origine Hébraïque qui signifie "Aidé(e) par dieu". Cela pourrait être une référence au fait qu'Asriel a miraculeusement été sauvé en ayant été transformé en fleur après sa mort, ou pour avoir aidé Frisk à briser la barrière avec ses pouvoirs divins. * En essayant de nommer l'Humain Tombé "Asriel", la réponse devient "..." et le nom ne peut pas être choisi. * L'armure d'Undyne the Undying et le corps de Mettaton NEO ressemblent beaucoup à la forme Angel of Death d'Asriel, avec un cœur au niveau de la poitrine (et sur les deux gants dans le cas d'Undyne), de larges épaulières pointues, et, dans le cas de Mettaton NEO, des grandes ailes vibrantes. * Napstablook est le seul monstre dont l'âme n'est pas absorbée par Asriel durant le combat contre lui. * Si le jeu est hacké, il est possible de l'épargner durant son combat, et le protagoniste revient là où il était auparavant : devant Asgore, avec les six âmes. Rien ne se passe et le protagoniste peut marcher où il veut, même sur la barrière.https://youtu.be/Z5jZr64gPoM?t=10m44s * Il est possible qu'Asriel ait hérité du trait de son père à être mauvais pour donner des noms, puisque lorsqu'il se retrouve sous sa forme de fleur, il se nomme de lui-même "Flowey". * Flowey est le seul personnage à supplier le protagoniste de ne pas le tuer. * Dans la timeline actuelle, il est fort probable qu'aucun monstre ne sache qu'Asriel est Flowey, excepté le protagoniste mais uniquement à la fin de la Route Pacifiste. Références ‎cs:Asriel Dreemurr de:Asriel Dreemurr en:Asriel Dreemurr es:‎Asriel Dreemurr fi:Asriel Dreemurr it:Asriel Dreemurr ja:‎Asriel Dreemurr pl:Asriel Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asriel Dreemurr ru:Азриэль Дримурр uk:Азріель Дрімур zh:Asriel Dreemurr Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Personnages